philippinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cultural imperatives, traditions and About
The PHilippines in very wide in Customs and traditions ALL ABOUT PHILIPPINES LANGUAGE: Filipino & English CURRENCY: Philippine Peso (PHP) POPULATION: '''ESTIMATED 92 MILLION PLUS 11 MILLION LIVING IN OTHER COUNTRIES '''Terrains: '''Mountains, Hills, Plains, Valley, Sea, Mountains, Hills '''Conquerors: Spain, United States, Japan Persons Called:Filipinos, Pinoy, Leader of the Government: '''President of the Philippines '''What Does it Named?: '''After King Philip II of Spain ' Filipino Traditions, Customs and Beliefs '''Filipino Business Meetings' *ARRIVE ON TIME. People from the Philippines have a reputation for being punctual. *ENGLISH tends to be the official language used in meetings. *NAMES tend to be in SPANISH. *When GREETING Filipino MEN, SHAKE HANDS FIRMLY. No weak handshakes because it’s perceived as weakness. *When GREETING a WOMAN, WAIT for her to greet you with HANDSHAKE. You’ll be perceived as bad-mannered if you approach a woman first. *When being introduced to Filipino businessperson, call them by their title and surname or use Mr. or Ms. *SPEAK SOFTLY and don’t raise your voice. *NEVER POINT YOUR FINGER. It’s looked upon as an INSULT. *NEVER PUT HANDS ON HIPS. *NO FACE STARING. *SMILE A LOT, but you’re not expected to smile as much as they do. *BE PERSONABLE. Filipino executives may inquire about your family and experiences. *DON’T be in a HURRY in closing THE DEAL. There’s a big chance that you’re likely not close a big business deal on your first meeting. *GET AGREEMENTS IN WRITING. During negotiation, YES can mean: 1. Agree 2. Maybe 3. No, Not really. *When EXCHANGING BUSINESS CARDS, provide YOURS FIRST. Keep in mind, you may not receive one in return. Filipinos tend to be CASUAL about exchanging cards. *Ready A small offer, sometimes small enterpreneours engages partnership. GOING OUT TO EAT *It’s customary for WHOEVER INVITES someone to eat, TENDS TO PAY for the MEAL, EXCEPT when the person who offers invitation is a WOMAN. *DON’T GET DRUNK! Filipinos considered it an embarrassment being drunk in public. *Prepare your Money. because if you eat at the Streets. the were Yummy. INVITED TO A FILIPINO’S HOME * CONSIDER IT A HIGH HONOR. *BRING FLOWERS or COME IN EMPTY HANDED. They’ll be offended if you come into their home with food or drinks because they may assume that they don’t have enough to provide for guests. THEY ENJOY GIVING you some food to take home. *On CHRISTMAS, you’ll be EXPECTED to BRING a Gift related to his/her Favorite (i.e. calendar) ATTENDING A FILIPINO PARTY ''' *ARRIVE LATE; 15-30 minutes late if you’re representing a foreign company. It’s considered to be impolite to arrive on time. *If attending a Filipino WEDDING, arrive ON TIME. *Be ready to SING. You’re likely to be asked to join in singing a song or participate in a videoke or singing a song. GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT! *If you are Eating. use good manners *If you are an adult or new to a community you are expected to drink Tuba(Sugarcane) or introduced you to the Community '''COURTING *Expect that the PARENTS want you to court their daughter at their HOUSE, even when the daughter has moved out. *Follow the Traditional way of Courting *Most of the young Pilipinos disregard this, but the parents consider it respectful, and it will make them more accepting of you. *Do not show ANY PDA while still courting, if the family hasn't accepted you yet. *Compliment the mother's cooking, but do not add ANY condiments you aren't supposed to add. CHRISTMAS: * If someone carols in front on your house. give small amount of money * If you dont gave money say: Balik na lang sa 16. 16 means 10 days before xmas * Decorate christmas decorations inside and outside the house. because many people watch your house lightning * Eat Bibingka or Puto bumbong for early desert and drink coffee after the Simbang Gabi. * If you carol. Sing in front of the house. but Give it all and you are expected to get an Aguinaldo STROLLING * Choose a place to stroll like Malls, Parks, Monuments, Church, etc. * Bring food, packed money, water, towel, extra clothes to prevent sweating * Bring camera to took pictures. * If you Stroll in your place get your slippers on and Go outside. LENTEN SEASON * If you went outside of your province try to visit some Churches or Via Crusis * When you Go to the Pilgrimage sites you need to pray * Don't eat meat Especially in Good Friday. * You noticed that the TV programmed was scheduled was Different. * Establishments were closed on good friday PLAYING GAMES * Be fair if you play games. * If you are from another country or a rich man try to play simple filipino games instead of Electronics HAVING FRIENDS * If you are new to a poor community, be humble and Friendly * Try not to be bad. ELECTIONS * Don't Cheat * Avoid Vote Buying * Choose the Right Politician Television Shows * Sometimes you can go to the Studio to watch the Show. * To Join the Game of a Show you need to carry specific requirements * The Prize pool was about PHP 2,000,000 * It can be lesiure School Time ''' * Be on Time. Other Reasons: * You Expect show and tell * K-12 rule only * Wear School Uniform * Be Careful especially in Field trip * Aware of Friends * Follow Rules on School '''Family Parties * Expect to Entertain your co family * Reunions are usually or sometimes at the Beaches, Pool or your own House 'During May' * Expect to participate on a SantaCruzan/Flores de mayo * Prepare the school things References: Eva Ginting, & Brian H Kleiner. (2000). Conducting business effectively in the Philippines. Management Research News, 23(7/8), 107-110. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philippines Philippines. (18 August). Oxford Analytica Country Profiles, from ABI/INFORM Global. (Document ID: 1854990521). http://www.businessweek.com/managing/economic_recovery/blog/archives/2009/05/outsourcing_to_1.html Google Earth dictionary.com * Some point of view from the Filipino editors here on the wikia also counts too. Category:National Symbol